Coming Together
by Crimson-Ranger
Summary: HunterCam Taken place just after Hunter and Blake joined the Rangers side. based off a RP. (Chapter SIX! is up!)
1. Holding a Grudge

**Coming Together  
Written by: Crimson-Ranger and Green Samurai Ranger Cam  
Chapter One: Holding a Grudge  
Pairing(s): Hunter/Cam Taken place just after Hunter and Blake joined the Rangers side. based off a RP Written mostly for each other and CamFan4Ever (You are a goddess! You  
love Hunter/Cam )  
Standard Disclaimer (is Thinking) Spacing between each person to make it easier to read. -nod- sorry if it gets annoying, believe me...tis REALLY to read it better this way.**  
  
Hunter slowly entered Ninja Ops with his arms crossed over his chest, he was wearing a crimson coloured shirt and blue jeans, his bright blue eyes looking around the ops silently looking as if he was searching for something, or someone, letting out a small sigh he moved over to the small table and sat down at with moving his hands to his knees, he then closed his eyes, senses dancing around the room.

Cam walks in from the back room his eyes half closed. He knew the Crimson ranger was there but he chose to try and ignore the other. He was still harboring a Grudge it seemed to the other. His eyes narrowing as he sits in front of the computer tapping at buttons shifting one hand bringing it up to tap on the screen slightly looking from screen to screen. Ahh a technician's life was never easy he mused.

Hunter watched Cam enter into the control room, smirking he knew that the other had a grudge still against him, noticing that he was ignoring him, he decided to ignore him right back closing his eyes he slipped into meditation his senses still dancing around the room, he knew Sensei was right in front of him without opening his eyes he then spoke, "Yes Sensei Watanabe?" he asked silently with his eyes still closed.

The Sensei speaks softly not wanting Cam to hear him "Hunter I realize this is new to you...A small thing you might want to know...Cam still harbors somewhat of a grudge to you and your brother...If you chose to address it chose your words carefully..."Then the sensei goes silent as cam's brow raised at something on the screen.

Hunter nodded, "I know of that Sensei" he said silently with his eyes still closed not wanting to open his eyes. He then spoke up to where Cam could hear him, "What is it, Cam?" he asked with his eyes still closed he could read Cam where he was even without opening his eyes.

Cam stiffened at the blonde's words fighting to remain civil to him..."Nothing the monitors are just acting up..."Then he goes silent merely returning to tap out on the keys changing screens quickly. His back stiff as a board...His father shakes his head slightly then waves as if he wished hunter to reach out. But the small furry one said nothing as if knowing his son would more then likely lash out with cold words.

Hunter smirked silently, "Alright." he then went silent with his eyes still closed going back to his somewhat of mediation senses going crazy around the ninja ops picking up random objects Cam and Sensei, he then spoke again, "Nothing you can't fix.." he said not realizing it, but he then went silent again.

Cam He twitches his brow speaking "If you're trying to annoy me it's working...There's a large world out there for you to meditate in..."Then he goes silent his eyes closing his fingers pausing on the keyboard. As if he where debating something that was bothering him.

Hunter smirked, "Only half" he said silently keeping his eyes closed, "Plus, it is very quiet here." he pointed out as he kept mediating there.

Cam twitches his brow then eyes the computer. He couldn't work with someone in ops it was so unnerving to him. He twitches his brow slightly once more speaking coldly "It's not going to be very quiet for long if you don't go off...."

Hunter was amused at this he then opened his eyes leaning against the table idly, "and if I refuse to go, what will you do?" he said teasing the other, he wanted to know what he would do if he refused to do what he asked, "I know you still have a grudge against me and my brother and I understand it completely, but you have to remember...Lothor tricked us, he took us when we where young..." he then went silent knowing he spoke to much he then crossing his arms closing his eyes.

Cam's Brown eyes narrow as he snorts turning his back on the other. "What ever...Don't look at me for Sympathy cause your not going to get it..."Then he goes silent his eyes half closed an annoyed look on his face. He reaches for his headphones putting them on starting up his music tapping away. Surprisingly enough it sounded like he was tapping out the beat of the music on the keys.

Hunter smirked, "I wasn't looking for Sympathy, do I look like someone who wants it?" he said just before Cam put on his headphones he then grew silent going back to mediating.

Cam's Brown eyes snap as he narrows his eyes pulling his headphones off he growls getting to his feet. "OUT NOW!! Annoying little...Little thing!" Eyes narrowed showing his rage at being teased. He was not one for being teased it insulted him especially when Hunter chose to do it.

Hunter opening his eyes he looked at Cam, "No." he said closing his eyes smirking as he does so, he loved this, he didn't know why, but it did, very much do, "Annoying little thing..? Is that he bests you can come up with, Panda?" he then opened his eyes not knowing where the hell Panda came from.  
  
Cam glares at the other unblinking for the longest time. Eyes narrowing till they where slits then he spoke "Baka no Koneko..."Then he goes silent a smirk coming on his face as he leans down slightly "Stop pissing me off and get moving...Or else..."

Hunter snickered opening his eyes once more not moving he then mewed cutely, "Least I'm not a fat animal.." he stated his smirk fading turning into a small smile, "or else what?" he asked looking at Cam an amused look on his face.

Cam He just froze at the mew how could someone mew that cute. The expression of wtf taking over his face as he spoke "I'll throw you out of here like I do with the other rangers when they piss me off..."

Hunter snickered at Cam's face then mewed again, "But, where will I go? I have no where to go..." he said his smile fading to a small frown. He was doing this on purpose, of course.

Cam's brow twitches once more as he points "Go to the Rec room then...I'm not on display for you to stare at nor is this the meditation room...It's the observatory...So get..."

Hunter he crossed his arms, "I like it in here." he said smirking he wasn't going to move without a fight, and he wasn't going to loose either he then mewed again watching Cam's face when he did that.

Cam's fists clenched at the mew his eyes closing. It was taking self control not to fly over that table and pounce the other. His brow lifting as he speaks" Stop mewing...Right now..."

Hunter looked at Cam he smirked, "Why? I'm a Koneko aren't I? I'm suppose to mew." as he said mew he did actually mewed, "And who are you to order me around."

Cam winced slightly at each mew his eyes narrowing into a calculating look. Then as if he couldn't help it he leaned down once more his hands on either side of the others on the table. "If you don't stop that I will make you wish you had..."An empty threat since his cheeks where flushed showing slight embarrassment.

Hunter looked at him raising an eyebrow, "Is that a threat?" he asked smirking, he then reached up and poked Cam's cheeks, "You're blushing, something wrong?" he was teasing him once again, "I didn't know Pandas blush."

Cam starts recoiling from the other like a frightened cat hissing. "Don't touch me!!"Eyes narrowed as he turns his back once more on the other." Nothing is wrong!" Then he goes silent staring at the wall. Yes Denial was not just a river in Egypt it was flowing through his mind at the moment.

Hunter smirked, "Sorry." he said silently laying his hands on the table, "Alright, I will stop teasing you..." he said crossing his arms closing his eyes. He thought to himself (He's so cute...)

Cam glares slightly unsure on either to take the other on or let it be. His grudge towards the other was slowly being replaced by something else. Why this was happening he had no clue.

Hunter smirking he kept his eyes closed meditating sensing that the other still had his hands on the table the smile fading to a small smile, "Don't you have work to do?" he asked not really caring, yet he did.

Cam blinks then mutters under his breath while presenting his back to the other once more. His form leaning down over the console as he tapped a few keys his eyes closing slightly.

Hunter "Thought so" he said uncrossing his arms to put them on his knees again, "Silly Panda has much work to do." he said teasing Cam again, "Wait, that's right, I said I wouldn't tease you anymore..."

Cam snorts slightly speaking "One more comment out of you and I'm making good on my threat... I mean it Hunter..." Then he goes silent once more leaning down lifting off a panel to check something.

Hunter smirked at Cam then mewed once again before growing silent, "Can I call you Panda?' he asked opening his eyes looking at Cam.

Cam He blinks dropping what he had in his hands two wires falling out sparks leaping in front of him. He drops back landing on his backside with a slight gasp of surprise. Then he turns eyeing the other his brow twitching "Call me jerk for all I care Hunter...I almost fried the systems with that..."

Hunter seeing the sparks Hunter was on his feet over to where Cam was in a flash of crimson, he looked at Cam, "I don't care about the system, are you ok?" he asked he asked holding a hand out to him to help him up.

Cam He blinks looking up to the hand his eyes wide like he was thinking about something. As if he made his choice he takes the others hand getting to his feet." I'm ok... No harm done, "His eyes looking down to the panel once more." Looks like I will have a nice little job though to do..."

Hunter pulled Cam to his feet he looked at him, "Good" he said before letting Cam's hand go moving back to where he was sitting, "I'm sorry..." he said closing his eyes.

Cam blinked looking to the other then sighs "Damn it...I'm sorry too... I've been a jerk... I've been treating you unfair... "He eyes the other slightly turning his head to the side. (Why the hell does he have to be so noble one minute the next a prankster?)

Hunter Shrugged, "It's okay, I'm used to it..." he said before sighing softly, "Don't worry about it, I'm the dark brooding one, you have to remember." he said flashing a small smile before going emotionless his hands on his knees.

Cam nods slightly eyeing the other" Right... I'll learn..." His eyes closing as he settled to watch the other speaking once more." Thanks...Koneko..."A small smirk given as he leans back down fiddling with the wires once more obviously putting them back in order.

Hunter smirking he said, "You're welcome, Panda" he said before mewing silently the smirk still on his face as he mediates.

Cam twitches his brow at the mewing his eyes narrowing. "Why do you mew....?" His eyes turning to regard the other his head shifting slightly as he blinked.

Hunter shrugged some, "I don't know." he merely said not opening his eyes to look at the other, but he knew that the other was looking at him.

Cam takes a halting step back turning his body to face the other. Then he settles to sit next to the other." Spill... You didn't just come here to meditate...," his eyes looking to the other but they where not as cold as before.

Hunter opened one eye looking at Cam, "What makes you think that?" he asked watching the other silently with the eye that he opened; "I'm mediating, aren't I?"

Cam shakes his head then great full the other didn't mew then speaks "I think you came to bug me is all... I'm just being paranoid... "He looks down then as if thinking.

Hunter flashing a charming smile he opened his other eye, "That also" he said sitting there Indian style with his hands on his knees, "Nah, you're not being that paranoid..."

Cam At the smile he melted slightly his eyes half closed." Well if you say..." (Wait Cam gets a hold of yourself what the hell was that! You sounded like Dustin there!) He jerks back then stands up. "I should get back to work!" He then walks over settling in front of the panel once more sweat dropping. Hunter snickers a bit, "Right, I need to go back to mediating." he said closing his eyes once more clearing his mind.

Cam sweat drops then collects his thoughts as well as his calmness the moment changing slightly for him. His eyes closing as he brings a hand up tapping on the keyboard a mere second. Then he stands up fully once more reaching over to tap on the keys hearing them echo through the ops he sighs slightly.

Hunter kept silent hearing the taping of the keys and hearing Cam's sigh, but he didn't move nor speak, he acts like he wasn't even there, just mediating, his mind and body in sync with each other.

Cam turns the monitors on then using the touch screen keyboard. The modern marvel he made himself a small holographic keyboard appearing. His fingers moving through thin air it seemed to the untrained mind. He would look rather silly doing it but he knew what he was doing.

_fin_


	2. Hunter is Allergic to Sensei?

**Coming Together  
Written by: Crimson-Ranger and Green Samurai Ranger Cam  
Chapter Two: Hunter is Allergic to...Sensei?  
Pairing(s): Hunter/Cam Taken place just after Hunter and Blake joined the Rangers side. based off a RP Written mostly for each other and CamFan4Ever (You are a goddess! You  
love Hunter/Cam )  
Standard Disclaimer (thinking)**  
  
Hunter out of the blew Hunter sneezed knocking his mind and body out of sync, he then fell backwards, "Eep" is all that could be heard as he hit the ground, he then sighed and just laid there.

Cam He jumped turning around betraying himself with his training his eyes narrowed slightly. Seeing the other on the ground he blinks slightly. "Bless you..." He goes silent then turning back to his typing. (Even his sneezes are cute... Wait where the hell did that comes from???)

Hunter sitting up he spoke, "Thanks, and I'm sorry." he said as he closed his eyes once again moving his mind to be in sync with his body ( What the Hell... I'm apologizing for everything...)

Cam He eyes the other then shakes his head slightly. (I can't believe he's apologizing for sneezing... It was so cute though... That face...) His eyes closed then as he settles to merely blink.

Hunter let out a small sigh as he mediated, he then sneezed again, once again falling out of sync and falling backwards this time with more of a meep-eep, than just an eep. He then ughed, "Damn it..."

Cam This time he didn't jump his eyes regarding the other with amusement," Hay fever?" His brow rose slightly as he regarded the other over his glasses. A slightly flirty look completely innocent he wasn't even aware he was doing it. (Damn glasses...)

Hunter "Nah, just the sneezes..." he said silently sighing again this time staying on the floor looking at the ceiling, he then sneezed again and once again sighed, "ROAR, they need to stop-" sneeze, "Gah..."

Cam He lets out a giggle at the others face his eyes closed. At hearing the giggle himself he blinked suddenly looking around then returns to watching the other, an almost curious look on his face." Go get some water..."

Hunter heard the giggle also, ( did he just giggle? oh my god, that was...cute...) he then sat up looking at the other before standing up and heading for the kitchen, "Doubt it will work, but sure..." he dissapeared then he then came back with a glass of water resetting at the table he takes a sip of it silently, he then sat it on the table and laid back down, as he did that he sneezed again, "I think...I'm allergic to sensei..." he said with a small sigh, not meaning to be funny, but it did sound funny.

Cam giggles again his eyes widening" I did not just do that..." Then he sweat drops turning his head to the side slightly his eyes closing" Err... Well it's worth testing if you don't mind needles..."

Hunter couldn't help but to laugh, "Yes you did." he said sitting up watching Cam amused, he then said, "I don't mind them, just never try to give Blake one with him knowing it...you wouldn't be able to catch him..." he then finished his water and stood up stretching a bit.

Cam He nods slightly then fixes his glasses with one hand" Saa Sou ka...Hn...." Then he looks at the other stretching the thought coming to his mind of (I wonder what's hidden under that training Gi...) a snort coming then as he shook his head slightly.

Hunter watched him silently, "Hold on, I better get out of his training Gi..." he said disappearing then reappearing wearing a dark red tank top and jeans.

Cam seemed in the second the others clothing was revealed he suddenly lost all thinking. He just stared his eyes large (How can someone look that good in a tank top...)

Hunter titling his head he looked at Cam, "Well, are you going to test me if I'm allergic to sensei or not? Wait...my sneezes are gone, "he said sniffing the air, "Must've been something on my Gi..." (I wonder why his eyes are large for, was it something I said or did?)

Cam waves one hand then "Hai we better see what it is you are allergic to..." He turns eyeing the other from the corner of his eyes then walking forwards. (Gods why does he have to look so hot...) Then with no warning at all he stumbled over something landing on his knee's with a blink of surprise.

Hunter "Alright..." he then reached down and catch before Cam fell all the way making him only land on a knee, "Are you alright?" he asked pulling Cam up before letting him go. (So clumsy, so cute, Gah, what am I talking about?)

Cam sweatdrops slightly then shakes his head" I'm fine..."(Thanks to you...) His eyes half closed as he allowed himself to turn walking once more.(Ok maybe this time I can walk without thinking about him... How hot he looks...)

Hunter smirks, "Alright, try not to run into anything or trip over anything, "he said stretching his arms out a bit, "Where are we going?" he asked curiously Cam rolls his eyes slightly then sighs" Down to the medical labs of course... I can test you there mind you if you are allergic to something I can only give you something that's over the counter..."

Hunter waved a hand, "I doubt it, I don't think I'm allergic to anything, I just had the sneezes, and I have those randomly..." he said following the other silently with his hands in his pockets.

Cam turns looking to the other "Either way your getting tested now...Can't risk someone else finding out about this can us?" His eyes half closed then as he studies the other shaking his head" I'll be gentle Koneko..." (When did I start calling him that...?)

Hunter ughs a bit, "Fine, Panda." he said silently smirking, "But I don't like it gentle..." he said, purposely making it sound perverted.

Cam eyes widened at that as he coughed "I beg your pardon Hunter???"His eyes looking to the other as he blinked, shock on his face. (Ok he did not just flirt with me... Cam gets your mind in one spot...)

Hunter snickered a bit, "Sorry, you set it up." he said flashing Cam his one of a kind only special people can see, smile. (He took that rather well, heh.)

Cam turned his head to the side then looking at that smile, and that was all it took for him to suddenly pounce the other. (I'll show him set me up!) His lips seeking the others in a fiery kiss but his lips remained closed. It was Chaste yet fiery perhaps a testament to what other things he could do with those lips if given proper persuasion.

Hunter nearly fell over at him pouncing him, he then blinked a few times at Cam kissing him, he then fell over with the other on top of him, he then pulled his arms around the other kissing him back ( Wow, I didn't see this coming ) pulling the other close to him he closed his eyes smirking a bit.

Cam's arms rested on either side of the other keeping his upper body off the blondes. His lips pulling back slightly as he glares" Set me up will you...HA! "Then he smirks slightly merely looking down at the other. (Cameron Watanabe what is wrong with you! You just kissed a guy! Not just any guy you kissed Hunter Bradley!)

Hunter just smirked at him opening his eyes, "I will" he merely said looking and watching Cam silently, he then poked Cam in the side silently.

Cam lets out an ever so cute squeak grabbing the others hand ending up losing his balance. He landed on the others chest with another squeak. (Oh, oh that was just brilliant Cam yes let's show Hunter how clumsy we can be...)

Hunter snickers looking at Cam, "If you wanted to hold my hand you could've asked," he said innocently looking at Cam (He's so cute...Clumsy...sarcastic... Mm... )

Cam blushes brightly then letting the others hand go his eyes widening. (Oh my god I think I'm falling for him...) his eyes closing then as he goes still on the other as if catching his breath. His eyes opening then as he fired off a sarcastic remark" Please Hunter I only was checking your pulse........ Yes that's it..." (Cameron that was the worst lie I've ever heard in the history of the wind Ninja academy...)

Hunter eyes him, "Right, are you going to stay on top of me?" (That was the lamest lie I've heard in my life, but I will let him get away with it, because he's so cute...) he smirked, "Pulse with my whole hand?"

Cam chokes slightly then slips from the other faster then humanely possible "I am sorry! I, I don't know what came over me!" large eyes looking to the side then as he sweatdropped. (Liar you just wanted to see how he felt without getting smacked.)

Hunter just smirked standing up slowly, "Nah, its fine" he said coolly, and he really didn't care (I actually liked it...) "Now, off to testing me..." he said walking toward the way that they were moving before.

Cam He settles to nod slightly while walking forwards as well. "The test I want to do is a simple blood test nothing serious." He looks to the other for a moment a small gentle smile on his face. (Maybe he's not like others I know... Maybe he's more opening minded...)

Hunter "Ooo, so you're practically going to take my blood, that's not bad..." he said with his own gentle smile on his face, "You know, if you didn't notice, you're the only person, other than Blake, I have spoken this much too..." he said, he then let out a small sigh going silent.

Cam eyes the other then shakes his head "Oh no it's nothing like that!! A tube will suffice!! "His eyes widening at the others words "What do you mean?"(He's speaking to me this much?? Does that mean what I think it does??) He freezes then right where he was watching the other.

Hunter blinked watching Cam stop in his place he looked over his shoulder stopping before turning around, "I know what you're talking about...Hn, Let's see..." he then stood there thinking for a spilt second, "I don't know, I just...want to talk to you..." he then slightly shrugged.

Cam He eyes the other then not sure what to say then thinking how bad he looked he closed his mouth. Giving a slight nod he kept going then watching the way in front of himself.

"Are we there yet?" Hunter asked looking over at Cam silently, "It takes forever to get there..."

Cam He waves one hand then "Give me a moment...It takes a while to get from point A to point B..." Then he goes silent stopping in front of the doors touching one with his hand it opened he stood off to the side as if allowing the other to go in.

Hunter he nodded walking into the medical bay looking around he then moved over and hopped up on one of the tables yawning slightly, "Let's get this over with, I want to get back to mediating."

Cam He rolls his eyes at the yawn then eyes the other "Fine, fine It won't take me long.." then he goes silent walking about grabbing up a fresh set of what he would need he settles to merely speak" Which arm..."

Hunter holds out both arms, "Choose one." he said smiling his eyes half closed yawning again.

Cam He eyes the other then chooses his left arm carefully cleaning it off he eyes the other." I'll try to be gentle..." Then he slides the needle in making sure to take only as much as he needed. Then he settled to turn taking up a bandage he puts it on the others arm. Surprisingly the bandage had cheerful little panda's on it with a red background.

Hunter just smirked at Cam not showing any pain, he then raised an eyebrow at the band-aid, "Nice, where did you get these?'" he asked looking at the band-aid with his eyebrows still raised.

Cam He sweatdrops slightly then shrugs "They where on sale..." (Great yea that's really going to get him to stop calling me Panda...At least he hasn't called me Panda-Chan...)

Hunter smiles a bit leaning forward looking at Cam, "Right, Panda-kun." he said before hopping off the table, "Now what are you going to do?" he asked curiously.

Cam His brow raises slightly at the term Panda Kun his eyes widening "What...Did you call me??????" (He did not just call me what I think he did...) his eyes widening more as he leaned into the other slightly.

Hunter grins, "Panda-Kun," he said again looking at Cam, leaning back against him, "So, what are you going to do now? I'm curious, how do you test for these things using just blood?"

Cam sweatdrops then speaks "Simple... There are things in each persons blood which give him a certain Genetic structure...It's like DNA only smaller.." then he goes silent taking the tube of blood he put a drop on several slides looking through a microscope at it.

Hunter He tilted his head, "Oh, cool..." he said hopping back onto the table looking around the medical bay, he then laid down on his stomach watching Cam from where he laid.

Cam He eyes the other then speaks softly "Well it is...But it can be boring...Why don't you go for a walk or something..." Then he goes silent testing different things out on the blood samples his brow rising slightly.

Hunter He shook his head, "Nah, I will just lay here, wake me, if I fall asleep, when you are done..." he then closed his eyes with a small yawn slowly falling asleep.

Cam He nods slightly after an hour of testing he bursts out laughing his eyes tearing up. "Oh this is great! I can't believe this!!"

Hunter he meeped being waken up by Cam laughing he sat up quickly, "Huh? What? What is it? God you nearly gave me a heart attack...'' He asked looking at Cam.

Cam He snickers then the snickers turned into giggles as if this where the funniest thing in the world. (The mighty Thunder Ranger allergic to my father... this is great...)

Hunter he pouted slightly, "That's not funny, ironic, but not funny, I knew there was something about that rodent! No offense Cam..." he said still pouting.

Cam he eyes the other then ruffles the blonde's hair "Hunter it's nothing bad...And my fathers surprisingly patient at being called a rodent...Though I'm not so don't do it again."

_fin_

funny no? Yes very very funny -le yawn- Tis like almost 3 am here O.O Onward to chapter three!


	3. Falling for Each Other

**Coming Together  
Written by: Crimson-Ranger and Green Samurai Ranger Cam  
Chapter Three: Falling for Each Other  
Pairing(s): Hunter/Cam Taken place just after Hunter and Blake joined the Rangers side. based off a RP Written mostly for each other and CamFan4Ever (You are a goddess! You  
love Hunter/Cam )  
Standard Disclaimer (Is thinking) _woah...short chapter, xD Sorry_**  
  
Hunter he snickers a bit then bites at the hand, "Yeah I know, alright I will try not to," he said with a small smirk.

Cam He squeaks as the other bites his hand then leans down biting the other on the shoulder. "I bite back so be careful..." Then he smirks slightly (He bit me!! That brat!)

Hunter snickers he would do something that most likely would make Cam fall over, but he decided not too, "Ooo a biter, nice." he said snickering. (He bit me back, this will be amusing)

Cam eyes the other then smirks "No I am not I simply believe in returning the favor." he goes silent then allowing the other his thinking. (I must show him I will not be pushed around... even if I'm not a ranger...)

Hunter waved a hand at Cam idly, "Really now?" he then leaned and bit Cam on the shoulder gently before looking at him, he wasn't really pushing Cam around is just flirting with him. (Heh, I bet he wants to show me that he won't be pushed around.)

Cam He lets out a soft small growl ending in the sensual purr that even he couldn't believe came from his mouth. His legs weakening as he fell against the table. (DAMN IT!! HE FOUND THE SPOT!!)

Hunter caught Cam before he hit the table, he then bit that spot again (Ha, I found his weak spot...nice) he snickered silently before nuzzling the spot a bit, "So are you going to tell Sensei about my problem?"

Cam purred once more weakly his eyes half closed." No I won't... I believe in privacy..."(Gods be damned this blonde is not getting to me like that but oh my gods it's so good...)

Hunter smiled, "Alright," he then let Cam go walking from him but keeping an eye on him incase he falls over or something, (I got him good, wow.) He then went back over to Cam biting his shoulder again, he couldn't help it.

Cam couldn't help it a small breathy moan came from him as he suddenly latched onto the blondes shoulders for support. His eyes widening slightly once more.(Gods he's got me now..)

Hunter snickers again trying to decided he if was going to do it again or just leave it to that, he leaned down and kissed the skin that was showing of his shoulder, he then gently kissed Cam's neck. (Sho cute...)

Cam purred once more his eyes closing his head leaning into the others chest. A simple weak moment for him perhaps Hunter was his Achilles Heel. His head tilting as he moaned once more softer. (Oh gods don't let him stop...)

_fin_

Yes very short chapter sorry. xP Chapter Four Comming Up soon!


	4. Can I Take You Home?

**Coming Together  
** ** Written by**: Crimson-Ranger and Green Samurai Ranger Cam  
**Chapter Four**: Can I take you home?  
**Pairing**(s): Hunter/Cam T  
aken place just after Hunter and Blake joined the Rangers side. based off a RP  
**Standard Disclaimer** (is thinking)  
  
Hunter snickered a bit just wrapping his arms around the other gently, "I think I found your weak spot, am I correct Panda-Chan?" he said smiling down at the other, "You are so cute...can I take you home?" he asked then snickered again.  
  
Cam He twitches his brow slightly (He had to call me Panda Chan...) eyes narrowing slightly one brow raising. "Oi Koneko Chan if you think you can handle a Panda by all means..."  
  
Hunter snickers, "Is that a yes, or is that a no?" he asked looking at Cam he then mewed cutely, "Or do you think you can't leave the ops for even one night, you can come see mine and Blake's apartment."  
  
Cam he eyes the other then settles to merely snicker slightly"I don't know...We wouldn't want my father to come about... You might sneeze yourself silly..." His eyes closing as he smirked then. (Gotcha...)  
  
Hunter Pouts looking at Cam, "Fine..." he then unwrapped himself from Cam and slowly started out of the medical bay (Dam nit, I had to be allergic to sensei...) he then sighed walking for the main room.  
  
Cam chuckles slightly shaking his head softly,"Hunter why don't you lay down... Maybe you will feel better..."Then he goes silent once more walking along towards the main room.  
  
Hunter Waves a hand at him before disappearing in crimson light then reappeared in the main room, he settles down at the table crossing his arms and legs, closing his eyes he starts to mediate, his senses all over the room.  
  
Cam Shakes his head while looking at the other meditating his eyes half closed. He was torn between work and sitting with the other. His eyes half closed close suddenly as he shakes his head making an interesting choice. His body soon was seated next to Hunters his eyes closed his head leaning on the others shoulder. His arms where resting on the others waist lightly.  
  
Hunter feeling the other come sit next to him he turned his head and looked at Cam, "What is it, Panda?" he asked silently his eyes no leaving Cam's face, he wanted Cam to stay, but knew he had pretty things to do than to hang around or on him at that matter.  
  
Cam Eyes the other then just shrugging lightly. He had nothing to say for the moment he just wanted to be around the blonde. Odd how it was that the blonde who had once captured his father also captured his heart without even meaning to, brown eyes looked at the other shyly then towards the table once more.  
  
Hunter seeing that Cam wasn't going to answer he closed his bright blue eyes once more starting to mediate once again, "So...does this mean I can call you Panda?" he asked with his eyes still closed, arms crossed.  
  
Cam A snort was given as he smirks "Do not flatter yourself Koneko...I'll let you call me that...But only you..." He goes silent then his eyes half closed his arms wrapping around the others waist tighter like he was asking the blonde for attention without saying anything at all. Hunter a smirk answered that, "And only you can call me, Koneko." he said trailing off slightly at the fact that Cam tightened his hold around his waist, "What do you want?" he asked, but not in his normal dark brooding tone, but it was softer, way softer tone that not many have heard from him before.  
  
Cam's Eyes closed then as he listened to the others voice. A small smile coming on his face as he spoke" Only attention...." His eyes looking up to the other then his head tilting slightly. His tone was soft like black velvet if nothing else. He wasn't being his normal sarcastic self. He was being oddly submissive.  
  
Hunter 's eyes opened at that, "Attention is it....What I thought you wanted me to leave..." he said looking down at Cam silently, a small smile appearing on his face, he thought that Cam looked really cute, too cute at that, so cute he could gobble him up if he wanted too...  
  
Cam A small purr came from him then as he merely smiles back to the other. A rather soft looks to him his cheek turning to rest against the others shoulder. His fingers rubbing slightly along the others arm fingers kneading the protective training outfit.  
  
Hunter sighed softly at this, he had changed into his training gi on the way back to the main control room of Ninja ops, he closed his eyes returning to mediation, Hunter wasn't one to give attention, it just happens at times.  
  
Cam's Brown eyes narrowed at not getting attention from the blonde. Eyes narrowing more as he slides back into the computer chair then his face taking on a sulky look. One that most people didn't see traces of annoyance seen as well as a degree of hurt. His arms folded as he kept his eyes on the monitor.  
  
Hunter feeling that Cam left his side he opened his eyes, he then stood up moving over to Cam, leaning against the console idly, "Sorry, Panda...I..." he trailed off, why couldn't he give Cam attention? He wanted too...badly, but..."Don't know how to give attention..." he finished his sentence before moving back to his seat.  
  
Cam's brown eyes turn to look at the blonde as he glares then returns his eyes to the computer. "It's ok..." His eyes returning to the other then as he stands walking over his arms curling once more around the blonde's waist; a rather cute look on his face like he was pouting slightly. Slender limbs curling around the blonde fingers resting in the others hair gentle brushing through.  
  
Hunter smirks at bit at the glare, his smirk faded as Cam came over and curled his arms around his waist once more, moving a hand he then ran his fingers through Cam's hair idly, "You're so cute...Are you sure I can't take you home?" he asked, softly his voice very soft, low where Cam could only hear him, "I do not mean it in a perverted way..." he said closing his eyes some.  
  
Cam's Brows raise slightly as he eyes the other then tilts his head." I don't know...A little break won't hurt...." His eyes turning to look at the clock on the computer then back to the other." What movie... Not one of those martial arts ones please...."He sweatdrops slightly thinking to himself. (My gods I get enough of that from the Rangers simulations...)  
  
Hunter the grin appeared on his lips again, "We will have to see what is showing first, " he said to the other smiling he then leaned down slightly and kissed Cam on the forehead, "Not a marital arts one, Had enough with the simulations..." he said laughing softly.  
  
Cam A blink comes from him as he eyes the other at the kiss his eyes close slightly. A small purr coming from him as he speaks" You read my mind...Completely..." a small smirk coming from him as he curls his arms around the other more." I really don't care what. Just please not a martial arts movie..."  
  
Hunter smiles, "Okay, let's go then..." he said slowly moving to get up, but remembered that Cam had his arms around his waist, eyes Cam silently. Cam a smile comes to his face as he eyes the other as if saying now? But he gets up as well moving one arm to wrap around the blondes arm. His eyes half closed looking to the side of the other shyly. It was like he was searching for something or perhaps to see the blondes response to this.  
  
Hunter looking back he gave him a 'yes now roar' face smiling, he then slighlty blinked at Cam putting an arm around one of his arms, he just smiled, he then said or asked, "Should I get out of my gi?" looking at Cam silently, "or do you want to go to the movies with me wearing it?"  
  
Cam Eyes dart to the other an amused face coming on as he shrugged slightly."Change if you want...I'm just wearing my normal clothing." His eyes half closed as he watched waiting. Oh yes If that Gi came off he was perfectly planning something rather naughty to do to Hunter. Something having to do with a certain tank top..  
  
Hunter eyeing Cam he smirked rather evily, having slightly read his body language and face, he then said, "Nah, I will go in this..." he was being evil, knowing that Cam would most likely do something to him if he did, "Shall we go?" he said heading out of Ops.  
  
Cam did a mental Curse given as he pouts, but keeps his face surprisingly cleans of emotion a slight flicker of those expressive eyes showing annoyance." But Hanta won't it be hot in the theater for you? Surely wearing something cooler would be better..." His eyes hiding his emotions then as he eyes the other.  
  
Hunter eyes Cam, "What did you call me?" he asked tilting his head, "Some theatres are cold, Panda..." he said leading Cam out of Ninja Ops, his own face clean of emotion, if he wasn't going to be able to read Cam, Cam wasn't going to be able to read him, a small game Hunter loves to play.  
  
Cam's Brown eyes turn to regard the other as he speaks" Hanta...I called you Hanta...." His eyes returning to the way they where going then as he eyed the other. So the other wanted to play hmmm should he though. Would he stoop that low? brown eyes looking ahead as he put a little bit of ninja training to the test. A simple look of amusement on his face as if he knew something the other didn't.  
  
Hunter grew silent for a moment, "My mother called me Hanta..." he said softly before looking over at Cam eyeing him, he smirked looking at him, he was going to have fun with this tonight, he knows of it right now, he then moved a arm to Cam's waist wrapping his arm around him gently, "So, want to run or just walk and be late for a movie?"  
  
_ Fin  
_ Onward Chapter Five!


	5. Gonna Get 'Cha

**Coming Together  
Written by: Crimson-Ranger and Green Samurai Ranger Cam  
Chapter Five: Gonna Get 'Cha  
**** Pairing(s): Hunter/Cam  
Rated: NC-17 Taken place just after Hunter and Blake joined the Rangers side. based off  
a RP  
Hehe, you will see why it is rated NC-17! Standard Disclaimer (is thinking) Oh...and if you see Cam: He or Hunter: he DEAL WITH IT...I'm not changing it...tis fucking 1-2 in the morning so...=P  
might change it in the future, but don't count on it...also, I'm a busy  
person, convention coming up etc...**  
  
Hunter grew silent for a moment, "My mother called me Hanta..." he said softly before looking over at Cam eyeing him, he smirked looking at him, he was going to have fun with this tonight, he knows of it right now, he then moved a arm to Cam's waist wrapping his arm around him gently, "So, want to run or just walk and be late for a movie?"  
  
Cam A slight blink was given to the other then as he tried not to smirk but he couldn't help it, his eyes narrowing at the smirk his hand moving to rest on the others waist. Cam was clever and he knew how the Gi worked he also knew something the other didn't. That if needed there was a latch on them that would allow another to open them. Eyes narrowed as he allows his fingers to dance along the others gi looking for it. While he did this he spoke "Mmmm walking is better... Sides you know better then to use your ninja powers outside of work..."  
  
Hunter eyes Cam as he wrapped an arm around his waist, then his fingers began to 'dance' along the side of his gi, to Cam's surprised he knew exactly what Cam was looking for, he then moved his other hand to Cam's, he then showed exactly where it was, "Yes, I know..."  
  
Cam's eyes narrow as he smirks slightly his fingers catching onto the latch. "Really.....Hmmm well I shouldn't waste this knowledge should I..." his eyes looking to the other then. A look of we aren't making it to that movie cause I'm about to molest you here and now on his face.  
  
Hunter eyed Cam silently, "What did you mean by that?" he asked a small smirk falling onto his lips reading Cam's face, "Could that wait for when we're at my apartment at least?" he snickered a bit as he leaned to Cam brushing his lips against Cam's own gently.  
  
Cam's lips brushing his own made him purr rather loudly eyes closing. A small pout crossing his face as he eyes the other" What if I don't want to...What if I want you now?" his eyes opening slightly larger to glare at the other amusement flickering in his brown eyes.  
  
Hunter smirks looking at the other, "What ever happened to the grudge you had against me?" he asked as he stopped walking look at Cam silently, tracing a finger down his jaw line to his lips, brushing his fingers along it gently.  
  
Cam's eyes look to the side of the other a soft breathy whimper coming from him; His head tiling to enjoy the tracing of his jaw line, a small purr given as he opens his eyes to look at the other." Maybe it changed some how..."  
  
Hunter grins, "And what changed it?' he asked before mewing cutely, moving closer to Cam still tracing Cam's face with his thumb he leaned in to kiss Cam, "I've always found you attractive..." he said brushing his lips against Cam's gently moving his hand down Cam's chest gently wrapping his arms around the other's waist gently, kissing him for another moment he then pulled their lips apart.  
  
Cam let a small breathy moan escape his lips at the kiss, he purred louder once more; his arms wrapping around the others waist tightly. He balances making him wobble slightly till the other pulled back." Your touch did...." Hunter grins, "I see...so...from today and until forever, I claim you..." he said leaning to him again, he stops right before their lips touch, "I want you..." he then pushed their lips together, kissing Cam hungrily.  
  
Cam let out a breathy whimper given to the other as he eyed the other his eyes widening. Then small warmth started in him, he was just claimed by hunter. He was claimed by the one who tried to kidnap his father. Is this wrong or is it right? He didn't care at the moment all he wanted and understood was what the blonde made him feel.  
  
Hunter pulled his lips from Cam's slowly, "What do you say to that?' he asked pressing his forehead against Cam's gently, he waited for him to respond to his question.  
  
Cam's brown eyes turn looking to the other as he smirked slightly then moves his head; Cam's teeth fixing on the others neck nibbling hard, enough to leave small marks on the others skin. Then he draws back smirking slightly" I would have to say just because you claim me doesn't mean I can't claim you..."  
  
Hunter grins at hearing this he then moved his mouth to the arch of Cam's neck and nipped at it, of course hard enough to leave marks on his neck, he then moved his lips along Cam's neck to his jaw line, and he then kissed it gently  
  
Cam's eyes closed as he moaned softly arms threading around the blondes neck, a small growl coming from him as he tilts his head softly to the right; allowing for more room for the others attentions.  
  
(A/N: Sorry I have to do this...Our friend Kira came in right when Cam posted that post...this is her reaction. Kira: (Dude...I think I came in at the wrong time!) Cam left the room Hunter: Nah, he's going to go eat XD Kira: Still...is major freaked out Hunter: They're just nibbling on each others necks Hunter: Nothing too bad. You said you wanted to see us have sex anyway. -Snicker- Kira: I was joking! End A/N: XD)  
  
Hunter: He moaned back at Cam silently kissing down Cam's neck to his shoulders, he moves his hands to the buttons on Cam's shirt and starts to unbutton them slowly, Hunter wanted him, here and now, not caring if it was in the middle of the forest where anyone could see them...  
  
Cam: He squeaks slightly leaning back slightly into the tree his eyes half closed. "Hunter not here for the love of gods! What if someone where to see us!!"  
  
Hunter: He moved closer to Cam pining him against the tree, "I don't care..." he said leaning to the other and kissing his forehead gently tracing his lips to his nose then to his mouth kissing him softly, "But if you wish...we could go to my apartment..."  
  
Cam: He eyes the other then smirks slightly "First you would have to allow me off the tree you've pinned me against..."Then he turns his head slightly into the kiss his eyes closing as he tilts his head slightly.  
  
Hunter: He snickered a bit stepping backwards, he then grabbed Cam's hand as he started toward his apartment, walking pretty slow, "Do you want to streak? Or just walk?" he asked looking to the other smiling.  
  
Cam: He eyes the other then tilts his head slightly "A walk would be nice...Give me a chance to stretch a bit..."Then he settles to twine his fingers with the others silently.  
  
Hunter: He nodded sighing a bit before reaching and unclasping the top of his training gi, he kept it where it wouldn't fall off, but off enough that he could feel the cool breeze on his chest, holding onto Cam's hand as they walked.  
  
Cam: He chuckles slightly then settles to merely tilt his head back looking to the skies "Clear skies...How much you want to bet the others are at the beach or something.."  
  
Hunter: He shrugged, "I don't care...I'm with you..." he said smiling moving closer to Cam wrapping an arm around his waist gently, "And you're mine..." he said leaning nuzzling Cam's neck with his nose.  
  
Cam: He blushes slightly then smiles slightly "You are the worst you know that don't you? "Head tilting as he wrapped an arm around the others waist then chuckling softly.  
  
Hunter: He grinned, "How so?" he asked resting his head on Cam's shoulder yawning slightly, he mewed softly before taking his head off his shoulder.  
  
Cam: He chuckles slightly more before petting the blondes hair "Stop that mewing around my father though...You'll give him a heart attack."  
  
Hunter: He snickered a bit, "Sorry..." he said before purring due to the petting, "I'm a nice Koneko, I wont eat him.."  
  
Cam: Chuckles then shakes head "It's the sound more then anything..."Then he goes silent merely walking.  
  
crimsonpowerranger: He nodded, "Alright, I'll try..." he said nuzzling Cam again, he then sighed as they got close to the city, he unwrapped his arm from Cam's waist slowly just holding onto his hand, "Can we streak now?"  
  
Cam: He eyes the other then sighs "If you want..."Then he goes silent musing slightly over something pondering over the others behavior. Then he merely shakes his head slightly eyes closing.  
  
Hunter: He nodded disappearing in a Crimson light, still holding onto Cam's hand he forced Cam into his green streak, they then reappeared at Hunter's apartment, reaching for the door he unlocked it then opened it, he held it open for Cam, "Go on in.." he said smiling.  
  
Cam: He sweatdrops slightly then dropping out of the green streak his eyes half closed. A small sigh coming from him as he walked into the apartment. A brow raising in amusement as he walks forwards further curious look on his face.  
  
Hunter: After Cam had entered he entered after him, closing the door slowly behind him, he then sighed a bit, "Are you hungry? Thirsty?" he asked wrapping his arms around Cam's waist from behind resting his chin on the other's shoulders gently nuzzling him.  
  
Cam: He blinks slightly then shakes his head "No Hunter Then he goes silent petting the others hair eyes half closed. "I just really need to get these glasses off for a moment...Their a bit dusty."  
  
Hunter: He nodded gently nuzzling the other's neck, "Take them off then, Panda..." he said softly to the other purring softly.  
  
Cam: He eyes the other then reaches up slipping them off. Slightly losing his balance as he ajusted to being half blind then shakes his head slightly.  
  
Hunter: He steps closer to Cam to hold him up as he got used to not having his glasses on, he then mewed softly and cutely.  
  
Cam: He eyes the other more then sweatdrops "Why must you do that?" Eyes narrowing slightly as he tilts his head.  
  
Hunter: He looks slightly hurt; "Because...I rarely mew in front of anyone...and I'm a Koneko..." he then moved away from Cam and flopped onto the couch.  
  
Cam: He blinks then chuckles softly "Yes you are...But know what..."He slinks over to the couch then kneeling in front of it eyeing the other more. He almost looked at that second like he was being sneaky about something.  
  
Hunter: He looked at Cam, "What?" he asked leaning forward slightly resting his arms on his knees, he was looking at Cam's sneaky look, "What's with that look?"  
  
Cam: He smirks then settles to pounce the other then eyes narrowed inches from the others. "I maybe a Panda...But I do believe I have some Neko in me..."Then he smirks leaning to lick the others neck softly eyes closing.  
  
Hunter: He meeps silently as Cam pounced him, "Hehe, I see..." he then roared silently leaning forward catching Cam's lips with his own, he then moves his tongue licking Cam's lips gently, wrapping his arms around Cam to pull him closer moving backwards on the couch.  
  
Cam: He smirks slightly slipping back catlike to just barely perch on the arm rest of the couch. The stance catlike as he speaks "Rawr..."Then he winks vanishing into a green streak bouncing towards the others bedroom.  
  
Hunter: He watches him slightly pouting, he then blinks watching Cam streak off to the bedroom, smirking he then streaked after him in a crimson light toward his bedroom.  
  
Cam: He grins slightly landing on the bed his eyes half closed; that sneaky look still in place as he eyes the crimson streak. He rests on the bed sprawled out dressed in a pair of green boxers only head tilted slightly.  
  
Hunter He appears perched on the end of the bed looking at Cam, "How did you know where my room was?" he asks looking at Cam wanting to fuck that sneaky look off his face, he then pulls off his training gi top letting it drop to the floor with a thud. He then flipped off his perch to the ground kicking off his shoes slightly stretching, he then slid to the restroom, and then slid back wearing crimson boxers, and he then pounced onto the bed on top of Cam, "mew."  
  
Cam: He smirks slightly eyeing the other more head tilting slightly to the side. Then he merely gives a low amused growl. His arms folded behind his head as he remains still relaxed. That sneaky look still on his face. It was like it was plastered there. Like he was thinking of something he'd like to do to the blonde.  
  
Hunter: He eyes the other straddling him, he then leans down to the other, "What's with that face?" he asked licking the sneak look on the other's face, he then started to grind against the other gently mewing softly, he then moved his lips to the nape of Cam's neck nibbling at it..  
  
Cam: He smirks then settles to move in such a way the other would more then likely fall to the side. Then he rolls on top snickering "That...Is what." Then he goes silent nibbling the others ear softly his tongue darting out to lick at the flesh his teeth nibbled on.  
  
Hunter: He meeped slightly allowing Cam to roll on top of him, he then purred softly, "Mm, I see.." he purrs more to the licking and nibbling of his ear, his arms wrapping around the other, he then smirked moving his legs forcing Cam over rolling back on top of him, he then roared; leaning to Cam catching his lips into a fiery kiss.  
  
Cam: A slight snap of his fingers given as he smirks then eyeing the other "Darn..."Then he goes silent moaning into the kiss lightly his eyes closing. It seemed that the other was forgiven in good nature. Arms slinking around the others neck happily.  
  
Hunter: He snickers grabbing Cam's hands as they snapped, then let them go to allow Cam to wrap them around his neck, moaning softly he tilted his head up deepening the kiss he then tries to slip his tounge into the other mouth, he rubs it over the others lips wanting passage into his mouth.  
  
Cam: He eyes the other then smirks slightly into the kiss before opening his mouth. His fingers playing with the others hair.A small purr coming from him at this attention he was getting. He liked it amusedly enough not to be in charge.  
  
Hunter: He smiled sliding his tounge into Cam's mouth allowing it to explore the other's mouth gently. He purrs softly contently, affectionally, he begins to move his hips in a slow motion against the others once again.  
  
Cam: He tilts his head into the kiss bringing his head up slightly into the kiss. His eyes closing as he purred loudly. His hips moving slightly into the others movements. A small pleasant moan coming from him.  
  
Hunter: He leans more into the kiss his tongue exploring the other's mouth a bit harder now, he returns Cam's purr with his own. He begins to move his hips to the others faster moving his arms to around Cam's waist.  
  
Cam: A slight hiss came from him as he tilted his head back suddenly letting out a low moan. His eyes remaining closed as he gave a small very cute mew to the others motions.  
  
Hunter: He snickers pulling from the kiss, "Hissing now are we? Now you're a snake?" he teased starting to go faster, they're boxers in between their motions, he let out his own soft moan to Cam, he mewed back just as cute, he then moves his lips to Cam's ear licking and nibbling at it.  
  
Cam: He groans slightly at the nibbling his eyes opening slightly then he smirks giving a low hiss once more. "Yesss..."Then he goes silent before arching into the others motions more head going back slightly.  
  
Hunter: He snickers once again, letting his ear go from the middle of his teeth, "Mmm...I see you're enjoying this..." he said with a grin, moving a bit faster and harder, boxers in between them, just thinking about them without the boxers makes Hunter hot, he closes his eyes and nuzzles Cam's neck gently, he then pulls Cam's waist up with his arms grinding a bit harder.  
  
Cam: He eyes the other then whimpers softly his eyes clenching tightly shut then. His cheeks flushing slightly as he gave another adorable mew at being pulled up he sprawls in the others grip slightly head going back exposing the underside of his neck.  
  
Hunter: He opens his eyes looking at Cam smiling on how adorable he looks when his cheeks are flushed, "You...are...beautiful..." he said smiling moving a hand to the rim of Cam's boxers then tugged on them gently, he then leans forward kissing the underside of his neck.


	6. Blending of souls

**Coming Together  
****Written by**: Crimson-Ranger and Green Samurai Ranger Cam  
**Chapter Six**: Blending of souls  
**Pairing**(s): Hunter/Cam  
**Rated**: R  
_Taken place just after Hunter and Blake joined the Rangers side. based off a RP  
__Hehe, Sorry, I know I haven't updated in forever... oo; I will TRY and keep it rated R._

_Standard Disclaimer  
(is thinking)  
(I and so on) is Side Notes _

* * *

Hunter opens his eyes looking at Cam smiling on how adorable he looks when his cheeks are flushed, "You...are...beautiful..." he said smiling moving a hand to the rim of Cam's boxers then tugged on them gently, he then leans forward kissing the underside of his neck.

Cam meeps slightly then turns his head to the side "I'm not blushing!"Then he sweatdrops slightly all of a sudden squirming a sudden giggle coming from him, "Hanta Tomare (I)!!" one hand rising to protect the underside of his neck from the other.

Hunter snickers, "I didn't say you were, I just called you beautiful..." he said tugging on Cam's boxers a bit more, moving his lips go Cam's collar bone kissing along it gently.

Cam squeaks once more then squirming against the other "tomare!! That's ticklish!! "He meeps slightly trying to squirm out from under the other while giggling softly head tilted back to the side.

Hunter purred softly, "Stop wiggling, you're making me want you even more..." he said kissing his collar bone again, grinding his hips against the others, "You're giggling..."

Cam giggles once more then squirms slightly more only it was slower more controlled. A small nuzzle given to the others neck as he nips Hunters neck his tongue easing the flesh then.

Hunter smiles tugging on Cam's Boxers once more, trying to pull them down, but he didn't force them down, he let out a soft purr that Cam could only hear, he knew that Blake would be out late, he then moans to where the other was the only one to hear it.

Cam wiggles slightly trying to help the other out his eyes half closed a rather cute flush on his cheek bones. Sable eyes closed opening then as he eyes the other "Koneko you make me want to be bad..."

Hunter snickers kissing Cam's cheeks, "You're soo cute...and that's the point..." he said pulling down Cam's boxers move his hips against the others more purring moaning softly creasing Cam's butt cheeks with his hand gently, nuzzling his neck softly.

Cam turns his head to the side slightly "Mmmm I may blush every once in a while...But don't get used to it..." a small meep given as he eyes the other eyes widening slightly. That blush on his cheek bones deepening his fingers resting on the bed then as he eyes the other.

Hunter snickers nuzzling his flushed cheeks gently, "So cute..." he said smiling, "Oh, I will make you blush, just hope it isn't in front of the others..." he said smirking a bit looking at Cam before kissing him gently, creassing his butt cheek once more, moving his hands from the other's waist to move to his face, cupping it in his hands he then pulls him closer, "Mine" he said after he pulled from the kiss, his hips going a bit faster and harder by the second.

Cam curls into the other slightly eyes closing his hands reaching out tugging at the others boxers "Your over dressed Koneko..."Then he goes silent at the kiss his eyes darting to look at the other then a soft purr coming from him as he tugged once more one hand slinking in those boxers to tease along the others thigh.

Hunter closes his own eyes wiggling upward trying to make the boxers slid down his thighs, he purred softly, "I'm sorry, we can change that..." he said moving his hands to his own boxers pulling them down, he then kicks them off to the ground before returning to grind against Cam once more moaning softly moving his hands back to Cam's waist.

Cam moans louder then head turning to the side one arm coming up, his hand resting on his own face slightly an arch given as he wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist. Flesh against flesh a shiver running through him as he settles to let out the most interesting sound. A half mew half moan of pleasure.

Hunter moans quite loudly nuzzling Cam's hand gently as he grinds against Cam, the flesh to flesh sending a shiver down his spine making him shiver slightly, "Damn, that gave me a chill..." he says smiling closing his eyes, starting to move faster, he then raised an eyebrow at the sound that Cam had made, "That was cute and strange at the same time..." he says chucking.

Cam: He eyes the other before pouting slightly "You don't...Like it?" His head tilting back slightly once more as he whimpers, another soft mew moans coming from him at the others movements. His fingers splaying over his own face slightly...

Hunter snickers, "I love it..." he said moaning to the other he then pulls up Cam's waist upwards into his body grinding against him harder, he tries to move a leg upward, but can not since Cam has his legs around his waist, he raises an eyebrow at Cam, "Sprawl out..."

Cam eyes the other then pouts slightly "But but..." He meeps then goes silent sprawling out once more, a slightly calm relaxed look on his face, a soft subtle pout teasing at his mouth.

Hunter leans and kisses the pout, "Now now, no pouting it will make me stop..." he said kissing the other's collar bone once more before tracing up to his neck with his lips, he then mewed softly to the other.

Cam pouts harder then "You stop and I'll smack you...I mean it...I'll do it..." He eyes the other then as if he where proving his threat sable eyes narrowed slightly.

Hunter snickered a bit, "You smack me, I will really stop" he warned narrowing his eyes back, and "Now stop pouting" he said biting the pouting lip with his teeth, he then grinded against him faster mewing softly.

Cam moans the pout vanishing behind a small smirk "Really?" eyes the other then before arching slightly a soft mew coming from him. Head tilting back eyes closing, the flush becoming darker then.

Hunter nods biting at the other's lips once more, "Really..." he says to the other moaning to the other moving his hand down Cam's left side, down his waist, his to his leg gently tracing his fingers he then gently starts to push Cam's leg upward.

Cam meeps slightly eyes half closed "Mmmhmm...."Then he goes silent wondering what the other was up to head tilting slightly in an undeniable Neko look. Perhaps Cam did have Neko in him after all

Insert censored sex scene....just kidding...well...half

Hunter he looks at his 'panda' silently, 'Stop being Neko, that's my job..." he says slightly pouting at the other rather cutely a smirk forming on his lips as he begins once again to lifting Cam's leg up more before....

Cam smirks back at the other silently before mewing moaning once again sprawling out under the other slightly, 'What are you up to?" he asks the other a hint of mischievous in his voice and face, he then pouts to the other, 'Awe, but I don't want to just be a panda..."

Hunter snickered at the other silently, "You will see..." he gently kisses Cam's pouting lip, after getting Cam's legs fully open he smirked slowly beginning to ease into him.

Cam's eyes widen at this action, they're then closed just as quickly, wincing slightly, trying to keep it unnoticeable he let out a rather loud moan, he then giggles softly sprawling under the other more.

After rather long moments... Insert here uncensored sex scene

Hunter lay slightly to the side on top of his lover's warm and sweating features silently, gently brushing his fingers along his cheek gently, he then kisses him gently.

Cam's cheek bone features still have a rather large hint of blush still in them, he let out a small yawn before curling up against Hunter slowly falling asleep, muttering, 'Aishiteru, Koneko..."(II)

Hunter smiles wrapping his large muscular arms around his lover allowing him to curl up into him cuddling him gently, running his hand down his back gently kissing his forehead, "Aishiteru, Panda..." he answers back to the other before falling asleep himself....

In the main room of the apartment, living room, a door can be heard opening then closing, it was Blake, Hunter's younger brother, moving to his brother's room silently, pushing open the door, he got a big surprise, his older brother, not only LYING in bed with Cam, but cuddling him....he eyes the blanket that is barely covering his brother's features, naked, either Hunter's just naked or both of them are...a small flush formed on Blake's cheeks as he thought of this, he let out a small inaudible giggle before leaving the room closing the door gently.

Hunter smirked hearing his brother enter, he was happy that he had pulled up the blanket to hide most of their features...Cam seemed to not hear the giggle or anyone coming in, he curled up more around Hunter wrapping his arms around him gently.

* * *

_Fin! More Coming Soon...If you're lucky that is...._

_Ta-da! There you go! Now don't hurt me. I updated, be happy. . I realllllllllly wanted to actually do the 'special moment' between the two, but as you know, doesn't let anything over rated R._

(I): Hunter! Stop!  
(II): I love you, Kitten.


End file.
